


禁脔上

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	禁脔上

上

　　

　　重建的北京地下城，是中国三大地下城之一。常住人口超过三亿，设施齐全，居住环境舒适，正因为这样，一张居住证被炒出天价。但此时却有一个人想尽了办法要逃出这座地下城。

　　刘培强，国际空间站的中国航天员，在木星爆炸前夕被MOSS强制进入休眠仓，历尽艰辛返回地球逃过一劫。醒来后他满怀欣喜的回到他的家乡北京地下城，以为噩梦结束新生开始，谁知却陷入了另一个更可怕的噩梦里。

　　肺部因为快速跑动造成的缺氧差点爆炸，他不得不停下来，绕过监控探头躲到了一间熟悉的店面里。轻车熟路的拉开暗门，里面又是另外一个世界——北京最大的地下交易场。

　　在这里能找到一切你想要的东西，只要你付得出代价。现在刘培强最想要的是一套防护服和通关有效证件。

　　他把一袋抑制剂丢到疤脸面前，“你要的东西我已经拿来了，货呢？”

　　末日时代，人性缺失，伦理崩毁，OMEGA为了不被捕捉，出重金求购抑制剂。如果不是万不得已，刘培强也不想一下子把这么多抑制剂拿出来。

　　“货！”疤脸是这里的老大，他使了个眼色，就有手下把一个大大的旅行袋提了过来。

　　刘培强拉开，捻了捻里面那件衣服的材质，确实是防护服，“证件呢？”他把旅行袋甩着背上，只要一拿到证件他就立刻离开。他已经在这里耽搁得太久，也许那个魔鬼已经找到他了。他参与了那家伙的研发和制作，他知道那家伙一旦被彻底释放会有多可怕。

　　“这是证件。”疤脸从口袋里抽出一张芯片，用手指压着慢慢推到刘培强面前。

　　“谢了。”刘培强两指一抽，却发现疤脸的手依然压着纹丝不动。他抬起眼皮，“还有事？”

　　不知是什么年代的摇滚乐在音响里大肆摇摆，把空气都震出了波纹。但人声却消失了，那些人停下手里的动作，一边盯着刘培强一边慢慢围拢了过来。

　　他们动作僵硬，神色木讷，异口同声的说着一句话，“刘培强中校，MOSS等你回来。”

　　shit！

　　刘培强把芯片抢了过来，一边往口袋塞一边夺门而出。

　　怎么可能，人脑是细胞构成，MOSS怎么可能入侵！这简直匪夷所思。

　　冲出店铺，还在欢庆新年的人全都停下了手里的动作，齐刷刷的扭头看了过来，微笑着说出同一句话，“刘培强中校，MOSS等你回来。”

　　刘培强的心脏在颤抖，他觉得自己就像一只被蛛丝牢牢捆住的小虫子，不管怎么挣扎都逃脱不了被蜘蛛拖入洞穴大肆享用的命运。

　　刘启还在杭州地下城等他，不管付出什么代价都要冲出去。他按下腕表上的开关，扣在大腿上的器械迅速组装成一支冲锋枪。他的食指压上扳机，枪口对准那些人。

　　“让开！”他的人性在做最后的挣扎，虽然心里已经下定了决心。

　　哪怕是杀人他也要冲出去，他已经亏欠了刘启十七年，他不能再亏欠下去。

　　他的眼球因为愤怒而充血，视线因为愤怒而变得朦胧。他以为自己眼花了，他居然看到了刘启。刘启一步步向他走来，直到胸膛抵住枪口。

　　“刘……刘启？”他的嘴唇抖得差点说不出话，刘启不是在杭州地下城吗？

　　很快反应过来，一把抓住儿子的手就跑，“这座城市已经不安全了，我们快走。”可是不管他怎么拉，刘启依然纹丝不动。他的心渐渐被黑暗占据，不会的，一定不是他想的那样。

　　他抱着最后一丝微弱的希望看向刘启。

　　刘启唇角轻轻一勾，唇角挑起的弧度精准得不差一毫，面上的肌肉也调控得恰到好处。因为太过完美而缺失了笑的本意，反倒像是机器画出来的假脸。

　　“刘培强中校，我不是刘启，我是MOSS。”

　　“你到底想怎样？”刘培强终于崩溃，如果MOSS用的是别人的身体，不管是杀死那人还是杀死他自己，他都不会再次屈服在MOSS的手下。可是现在他面对的是刘启的身体，他不能对刘启动手，也不能对自己动手。如果他死了，MOSS绝对会让刘启生不如死。

　　“放过他，他什么也没做错。”他丢下枪，丢下那个装着防护服的旅行袋，也丢下了唯一的希望，“求你，MOSS，放过他。”

　　“人类总是十分健忘。”刘启，或者说是MOSS，用冰冷的带着吟唱语调的声音慢慢的道：“你爱他，这就是他犯下的最大的错。”

　　“我爱他！我当然爱他！”刘培强哑然失笑，“我是他父亲，他是我唯一的儿子，我不爱他爱谁？”

　　“父子之情？”“刘启”眼中闪过什么，就像MOSS组合程序时探头里闪过的光芒，冰冷而华丽，“刘培强中校，或许你是，但他绝对不是。”他抚着胸口，“我和你说话时，他的情绪很不稳定。”

　　“你要干什么，要干什么！”刘培强看着MOSS用刘启的手拉开了刘启身上的衣服，手指按上了刘启心脏的部位。被压制的皮肤泛起粉色，变得红润，再变得青紫，那手指开始没入肌肤。

　　“MOSS很不喜欢这种感觉，东西被觊觎的感觉。”已经有血从伤口处渗了出来。

　　刘培强疯了一样冲上去，却很快被其他人按在地上。他只能眼睁睁看着刘启的伤口越来越大，血流得越来越多。

　　这个疯子要当着他的面把刘启的心脏掏出来。MOSS不会死亡，但刘启会！

　　“刘培强中校，你是我的东西。”“刘启”的脸色越来越惨白，却像感觉不到疼痛一样，依然挂着冰冷的假笑。

　　“求你，MOSS，求你。”刘培强流着泪嘶声叫喊，“你要我做什么都行，只要你放过他。”如果不是全身被人压住，他真会向MOSS磕头求饶。

　　他错了，大错特错。MOSS就是这座北京地下城的神，小到一根电线，大到终端电脑都被它掌控，现在就连每一个人，都成了它延伸出的触角。他竟然还妄想逃出去。

　　“刘培强中校，人类有个词语叫‘诚意’，MOSS很喜欢。”“刘启”终于把手指抽了出来，鲜血从伤口里喷出，因为弯腰俯视的关系，一滴滴溅落在刘培强的脸上。“既然你说做什么都行，那么就让MOSS看看你的诚意吧！”

　　


End file.
